


Cabin Fever

by naRK800



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Detroit Evolution, Gay Disaster Gavin Reed, M/M, Mentioned Tina Chen, Prompt Fic, Soft Upgraded Connor | RK900, Swearing, quareedtine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23244859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naRK800/pseuds/naRK800
Summary: Quarantined with Nines leaves Gavin with an itch he doesn't know how to scratch
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 3
Kudos: 126





	Cabin Fever

Gavin had known he’d get bored. It was a given, really, everyone was bored. Humans weren’t built for quarantine. Boredom could be overcome; the packet of digital cases Gavin and Nines had been given certainly helped, but so did languid conversations as they walked the block together, or when Nines cooked up some masterpiece from just the moths in Gavin’s pantry. What Gavin didn’t expect was the building, aching loneliness that started in the pit of his stomach, and slowly spread into his shoulders and knees.

It wasn’t the same as needing to get laid, and it certainly wasn’t a need for conversation - he and Nines had barely shut up since being quarantined together. It was more than that, but at the same time, simpler. It was a nagging want that tugged on the edge of every thought; that pulled Gavin’s attention away from conversations; that eventually, gradually, consumed him.

They were in Gavin’s kitchen when it all came to a head. Gavin watched as Nines went through the routine of making him coffee. His weight was leant on one leg, and his left hand was digging into his right elbow. Gavin’s face was tilted towards the floor, but his gaze lifted to follow Nines’ every move. He was talking about something unimportant, something about Tina, but Gavin had stopped listening a while ago. His attention was on Nines’ hands. He’d never noticed how elegant they were, how efficient but gentle every touch was. It was also impossible to ignore how Nines’ mouth made shapes as he spoke, the way his bottom lip fitted against the top, the peek of tongue and teeth when--

“Gavin?” Nines’ voice cut through Gavin’s useless, meandering thoughts like a knife.  
“What?” Gavin asked, and then when he realised Nines was waiting for an answer, he clumsily added, “Yep-- Yeah, sounds good.”Nines’ brow creased, and his head tilted curiously to one side. It was such a human gesture, and so was the way his lips pressed together with concern.  
“I asked if you enjoyed the coffee blend Tina bought you for Christmas.”  
“Oh.”  
“The cafe she bought it from is a forty-five minute drive, she went to some effort to get it for you,” Nines pointed out, which was news to Gavin.  
“Yeah, it was great,” Gavin said a little jiltedly, unable to get back into the flow of conversation. Not when Nines’ lips pursed like that, or when he shifted his weight to take a step closer to Gavin.  
“Detective, are you feeling okay?” Nines asked, taking another step closer to Gavin, which in turn made Gavin’s shoulders scrunch around his ears.  
“Stop nannying me, i’m fine,” Gavin grouched, “I’m just tired.”

Nines’ LED flickered yellow, and his eyebrows did the thing Gavin knew meant he was being scanned. Gavin’s entire weight leant away from Nines, and his own brows furrowed up in the centre.  
“Do you feel any aches, or shortness of breath?” Nines asked, stepping into Gavin’s space.  
“My breathing’s fine,” Gavin said, breathlessly. “The fuck did i just say, asshole? Stop mothering me--”  
Nines reached up, and before Gavin could slap him away or back up, he pressed a hand to Gavin’s forehead. Gavin’s eyebrows furrowed up, his pulse skyrocketing as everything clicked into place. That lonely ache tightened in his belly, drawing Gavin’s shoulders taught. He had no idea how long it took for androids to take a temperature, but he didn’t wait for Nines to finish. Gavin’s face shifted, and he met Nines’ pretty blue eyes as he pressed a kiss to the inside of his wrist. Gavin pulled Nines’ hand down, his eyes shuddering closed as he brushed his lips against Nines’ fingertips, before letting go and winding his arms around Nines’ neck. Gavin tucked his face where Nines’ neck and shoulder met, and took a half-step forward so they were flush. Gavin sighed as he felt Nines’ hands rest gently against his shoulders and waist, and smiled as those hands curled into Gavin’s shirt. Had Nines always been so damn tall?

“I’m sorry i didn’t let you finish checking my temp,” Gavin muttered when the silence stretched too long. Nines made a soft humming sound, which Gavin realised was a quiet laugh.  
“I have to confess… I don’t need to use my hand to check your temperature. At all.”  
It was Gavin’s turn to laugh. “You sly dog.”  
“Mmm.”

**Author's Note:**

> So one saturday morning I woke up from a dead sleep at 5:30am, spewed out and posted a quarantine fluff fic in an hour in response to Octopunk's Michelle's twitter prompt, and woke up with no memory of it until i checked twitter again at noon. That fic now lives here for you to enjoy as well. 
> 
> A whole bunch of other people are writing Reed900 quarantine fics thanks to Michelle, too! The tag to follow if you're interested is #quaREEDtine c:
> 
> A few people on Twitter requested that i continue this fic. I didn't have any plans to, but i thought it could be fun to keep the spirit of giving alive during these weird times. If you have a prompt you'd like to see written in this 'universe' (i guess?) leave a comment and i'll add it to the fic for you!
> 
> My twitter is @MutualTrust2038 (our twitter? Cadi has the log ins and is welcome to post in it but i run it haha)  
> Michelle's twitter is @LadyTuono
> 
> And since this is in response to a prompt by Octopunk Media's leading lady, i feel that i should also tell you to check out Detroit Evolution premiering on YouTube on April 11 2020


End file.
